North star
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: Up to the north pole.


****

NORTH STAR 

By Wouter Jaegers [wo.jaegers@planet.nl][1]

Daybreak at the icebreaker "Polaris" as she steadily plowed her way through the arctic waters. Daria was on the stern of the ship thinking of her family back home. She tried to remember how her life was back there and wondered how difficult it would be to pick it up when she returned. She breathed in the cold but yet sweet and vagrant air as she flashed back to about two weeks earlier….

Lawndale high school

Daria: (To Jane) well, summer break is coming next week, got any plans?

Jane: Not really, I guess Trent and I will be annoying each other for a couple weeks before he and his band take off for a stateside tour and I'll be left alone annoying myself for another couple of weeks. What are your plans?

Daria: My family will be going to Florida again, I hate heat.

Jodie: (walking in) Really, that should be an advantage for this trip to the arctic that Mack and I are planning.

Daria: The arctic that's cool, in more then one way. 

Jodie: We are going on an expedition organized by the World Wildlife Fund, to study whale

populations around the cost of Greenland.

Daria: Let me guess you need someone else to go with you.

Jodie: Yes we need three more people to make this expedition complete, but I guess that you wouldn't…

Daria: Sure I would, it will take me away from this family of mine, not to mention this insane town.

Jane: Really?

Daria: And think of all the inspiring landscapes of all those different shades of white…

Jane: I'm in!

Jodie: (Smiling) Thank you guys. But there is one catch.

Daria: Which is?

Jodie: (Bitter) Kevin and Brittany come along.

Jane: And why is that?

Jodie: When Ms. Li found out about this, she decided to have them joining to "bring honor and acclaim to LLLLAAAAAWWWWNNNDAAALLLEEE HIGH"

Jane: Only a minor sat back, I guess it might be fun with them going along, Just try to imagine Kevin standing by an igloo, wearing his jersey and learning the difference between "Cool" and "Frozen".

Daria: (Laughing in the way she laughed in "Gifted") And we could use Brittany's squeeks to attract the whales.

Jodie: If you see it that way, I guess it wouldn't be that bad after all. Anyway, here are your lists on what to take with you. We'll be staying for two weeks at sea and a month in a deserted Whalers village and will be spending another two weeks at sea going home.

Daria: Who else are going on this trip?

Jodie: Other then the four of us and Kevin and Brittany, four guys, the band Mystic spiral who said they were looking for the ultimate in inspiration. Funny, one of them is called Lane, Trent Lane, are you related to him?

Jane: My older brother.

Jodie: Well that leaves us with only one slot left.

Jane: That will be occupied by my boyfriend Tom.

Jodie: Great, we are leaving Friday morning, take a flight to Vancouver and ship in on the "Polaris".

That night at the Morgendorffer residence.

Quinn: Mom you never guess what I heard about Daria.

Helen: Well, what did you hear about her?

Quinn: She's going to the North pole.

Helen: Hahah, very funny Quinn.

Daria: As a matter of fact mom, it's true. I've joined an expedition of students who are going to study whale populations in Greenland. The whole event is sponsored by the W.W.F. and it will be on our permanent records.

Jake: The **W**orld **W**restling **F**ederation, what does that have to do with whale studies?

Daria: (Sighing) No, the **W**orld **W**ildlife **F**und. Our assignment involves studying the recovery of some species after the commercial whaling has ended. Ironically we shall do this operating from a former whaling station.

Helen: (Not faking, it this time she is genuine.) Oh that is really fabulous, I remember when the group was protesting in 1970 against O'Nassis' fleet of whalers, remember Jakey?

Jake: (Bitter) All to well, Helen…

Flashback to that event, we see a chain of rafts with hippies blocking the harpooning ships from leaving the harbor.

Coyote: WHALES ARE OUR BROTHERS!

Jake: DON'T PARTICIPATE IN GENOCIDE! 

The captain of the ship appears on the bow and nods to the gunner. The gunner unravels the harpoon cannon, takes out a harpoon, arms it and shoots. The hippies dive for cover in panic as the harpoon drives itself in to one of their rafts and explodes, sending a big fountain of water upwards and breaking the chain. The captain smiles and orders the fleet to go.

Jake: ( splurting ) MURDERERS!

Back to the present. 

Jake: I was really glad when O'Nassis decided to close down his whaling stations and sell his fleet.

Helen: When will you be going Daria?

Daria: We are leaving for Vancouver Friday morning and will be taking a boat that's headed for Greenland. It will take two months all together.

Quinn: I'm glad that I don't have to go, frostbite is sóóóó wrong, not to mention the outfits that they are wearing over there. 

Helen: Speaking of which, who else, besides you, is going?

Daria: My friend Jane, Jodie Landon, her boyfriend Michael and Kevin Thompson and his Girlfriend Brittany Taylor. 

Helen: Tell you what Daria, I'll go shopping with you to get you the equipment you'll need.

Quinn: You mean you're going to Cashman's with Daria, Muh-om you can't do that, suppose if some of my friends saw you there.

Daria: Don't worry about that Quinn, Cashman's doesn't sell clothes for pole expeditions. Mom and I will be going to the dump shop at Dega street.

Quinn: That street with all those geeky shops, EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!

Helen lets out a groan. 

Friday evening, the Lawndalians are shipping in.

Captain: Welcome on board everybody, I am Captain Louis Picard.

Jane: And you are boldly going to take us where no man has ever gone before? 

Captain: (Laughing) I know that Star track has a captain Picard too but nobody ever said that to me, I guess they were worried about my response.

First officer: Well at least they now know that you like a bit of humor sir.

Captain: Well then let's introduce them to the rest of the expedition, shall we "Number one"?

The crew is bursting out in laughter.

Daria: (To Jodie and Jane) This might be the best vacation I ever had.

That was then, this is now. Daria looked over at the hind deck where Kevin, Mack and some of the crewmembers were playing a football game in order to kill some time.

Kevin: Break! (And he leads the attack)

Mack: NO, Don't try to…

Kevin throws the football like he has done many times before, but not on a ship, the ball flies up and flies over the railing into the icy waters of the arctic. The others groan in disappointment. 

Mack: You stupid!

Kevin: Gee, I'm sorry Mack daddy. Tell you what I'll go and get it for you.

Mack and the whole crew in unison: NO! 

Too late, Kevin climbs up the railing and dives.

Mack: (Shouting) MAN OVERBOARD! (Grunting) I must be getting lunatic, I just blew my chance of getting rid of him for ever.

Jane: (coming over) Having fun?

Daria: (Smirking) I guess seeing Kevin's stupidity in a different environment really opens up a different side to him, a pretty amusing side that is.

Jodie: I guess some things never change.

Some time later, Kevin is already back on board.

Ship medic: Well you won't die, but don't jump into the sea again, it is way too cold for the human body to survive in. 

Kevin: (shivering) Ch.ch..check it it out,t,t m Mack-D Daddy, I, I s-s-still g-g-got the b,b,ball back.

Mack: Whatever, and don't call me Mack-Daddy. 

Meanwhile on the ship's stern are Jodie, Daria and Jane enjoying the trip.

Jodie: Well guys, how are you holding up so far?

Daria: I like the cold, it makes me feel one with mother earth who I guess is a misery chick as well. 

Jodie: Yeah, she can be miserable all right, when I look back at El Niño…

Jane: Not to mention those volcano eruptions that send Penny back to Lawndale…

Daria: I guess that's her way of dealing with Menstruation.

Jodie: Yeah, when she has her period, it will be full of activity.

Daria: Speaking of activity, how is Trent coping with the cold? 

Jane: Amazingly enough is Trent way more active then he is at home, I've seen him studying in books about whales and he's been trying to incorporate whale sounds in his own music. In the last couple of days he hasn't slept very much, he has never been more…alive.

Daria: I guess that sleeping all day left him with a great amount of energy that he was saving up for a trip like this.

Jodie: And the other guys of his band, how are they doing?

Daria: I saw Jesse and Max at the railing puking and nick is constantly E mailing with his girlfriend and daughter. And I haven't seen Brittany anywhere.

Jodie: I bet she is still in her room being seasick. 

Jane: Boy, I'm sure that she will be glad when we arrive.

Daria: And that won't be long, as far as I've heard we should be arriving tomorrow night.

Jodie: I guess, it's time for me to go to bed it is already midnight.

Daria: I'm glad that it's not winter season yet, try to imagine: six months of darkness.

Jane: Well that proves us once again that Mother Nature really is a misery chick.

Daria enters her room and sits at her laptop and checks for Emails, the familiar beeping sound confirms it. 

To. Daria.m@lawndale.com 

From. Helen.morgendorffer@lawndale.com

"Dear Daria, we are currently enjoying the sun in Florida…"

Daria: (To herself.) Translation: We spent half a day in the traffic jam and got all sunburned.

"Your father went fishing and caught a really big one…"

Daria: Translation: Dad stepped on a stingray and had to go to the first aid.

"Quinn already found the best spots in town…"

Daria: Translation: Quinn drained out all our credit cards in the mall.

"And we really miss you."

Daria: Translation: Where are you when we need someone who can fight with Quinn so it will keep her from going to the mall.

"We've met some other people from our town…"

Daria: (Smiling evilly.) Translation: The Griffin's are also over here.

"And we can get along really well…"

Daria: Translation: While Mom and Linda as well as Quinn and Sandy are blurting their Ego's on each other, Dad and Tom are having a drink at a cocktail bar.

"All in all a great vacation. Bye for now, Mom."

Daria: Translation: We can't wait to go back home.

Daria was just closing down when Jane came in.

Jane: (Excited) Daria, you'll have to see this.

Daria: What's going on?

Jane: Just watch.

They went on deck and saw a huge school of Orca's (Also known as Killer whales) swimming along side of the boat.

Daria: Will you look at that, there must be thirty of them.

Jacinda: (One of the marine biologists) Strange, usually Orca's don't come this close to a ship, unless one of them is in need.

Jane: Well, is there?

Jacinda: Not as far as I can tell and I've been studying Orca's for nearly twenty years and I know a sick Orca when I see one.

Daria: Oh, and how can you tell if one of them is sick?

Jacinda: An ill animal is usually carried by two other ones.

Mack: I think I know why all those whales appeared. 

Mack points to the hind deck where a still seasick Brittany is shouting.

Brittany: (Ill, but still squeecking.) LET ME OFF, I WANT TO GO HOME!

The Orca's respond with a unison squeeck of understanding. 

Daria: I guess that nobody at home will believe this.

Mack: It could just be that Brittany was one of them in a former life. (Not to mention the dolphin alter ego of Brittany at the end of an episode.)

Jane: Nah, she hasn't got the intelligence.

The arrival was boring. Daria and Jane looked over the railing and saw the deserted Whaling station. The station still harbored several harpooning ships but the majority of them were submerged, the gigantic lower jawbones of a humpback whale resting against one of the buildings and the moss covered towing bay (or "slibway") being silent witnesses of the onslaught that took place there. 

Jane: How inspiring to see a place that was once a place of death so deserted and rusty. 

Daria: It looks like a playground that was abandoned and the kids forgot to take their toys with them.

Jodie: I don't think any of those ships will ever leave this harbor again.

Daria: Just as well.

The unshipping of the equipment is starting the biologists as well as our heroes are coming ashore.

Kevin looks at the towing bay and a large lorry, piecing the reasons for what they were meant to do together.

Kevin: (To Mack) Hey Mack daddy, can you tell me what those were meant for?

Mack: Sure, see that big iron claw over there? 

Kevin nods.

Mack: That was used to grab the whale's tail, when they got hold of it, they could tow the dead whale on shore. The "slibway" was made at an angle to make it easy.

Kevin: Whoa that must have been a lot of work, considering the size of that lorry. 

Mack: Yeah, a dead whale weighs over one hundred thousand pounds. 

Trent: (Joining in) Depending on the species, I've been studying with Daria and we found out that the heaviest whale ever caught was a 45 meter female blue whale that weighed over two hundred and seventy five thousand pounds.

Mack: That is a weighty lady all right.

Kevin: (to Trent) Wow, you and Daria "studied" and you called her "weighty", you must be really brave to say that to her, Brittany never let's me say something like that.

Kevin walks off.

Trent: What the hell was he talking about?

Mack: Nevermind, and don't bother asking him.

Trent: I am Trent Lane by the way.

Mack: Michael Jordan Mackenzie, you are a brother of Jane?

Trent: Yep, I am one of her four older siblings, my parents have a lot of restless nights, when they're at home that is. And yours, judging by your name, must be big sport fans.

Mack: My Dad is, he changed my name after seeing the bulls when I was twelve.

Trent: You should join a band, you could really use your name to your advantage.

Mack: H'mm… I never looked at it that way, but you may be right.

Trent: Janey and Daria told me that you are the captain of the football team.

Mack: (Proudly.) My pride and joy, (Sad) because my dad made me.

Trent: What are your plans after you graduate from Lawndale high, I guess that still playing with the Lions isn't one of them.

Mack: You are right about that, I'm planning to go to Stanford university and join another team, but not as a professional.

Trent: (Dreaming) University, I always wanted to go there but it was to far for me to reach so I just doze of in the world I knew the best, the music world.

Mack: I could teach you some football if you want.

Trent: Yeah that would be cool. And I can let you join in at a rehearsal of our band.

Mack: (Laughing) If only you'll play some Barry White stuff. 

Trent: No problem man.

Mack: (Singing in a deep baritone voice.) Don't try some new fashion, don't change the color of your hair. You always have my unspoken passion although I might not seem to care.

Trent: You are a really good singer, I'm sure you'll be really successful.

Mack: "Michael Jordan Mackenzie and his Lawndale Lionesses orchestra" doesn't sound bad at all.

Trent: Just try performing, once you've done it, it will hook you forever.

Mack: I guess it wouldn't be that different from playing a game.

Trent: Both will get you sweaty and bruised.

Mack: I guess that makes us both top athletes. 

Jodie and Jane are walking by and capture the last couple of words of Mack and Trent's conversation.

Jodie: Oh-oh, it seems that your brother is bonding with my boyfriend.

Jane: Who knows what the result of that might be.

Jodie: We'll find out soon enough. 

Daria walks over to one of the harpooning ships that is still floating and can't resist the urge to go on board. She walks straight to the bow and exams the rusty harpoon cannon.

Daria: If there is one thing that I would like to take home with me…

She walks over to the harpoon rack and tries to take one out but they simply are to heavy. Trent walks over and sees Daria's struggle.

Trent: Whoa Daria, don't break your spine, that harpoon is way too heavy for you.

Daria: (grunting) Yeah one hundred and fifty pounds is indeed out of my league. 

Trent comes over and helps her lift the harpoon from the rack. When they manage to get it upright, the cheer size of the projectile comes clear.

Daria: It's almost as long as you are.

Trent: What did you want with this anyway?

Daria: I thought of taking it home.

Trent: Well, you've certainly chosen a good one. This is a "killer" meant to kill the whale after they'd captured it. 

Daria: The explosive one?

Trent: Yeah, but this one is harmless, it hasn't got the igniter from its grenade head anymore.

Daria: It would be a perfect ornament for in my room.

Trent: Yeah, it would make your room even cooler.

Daria blushes as they wander off with the harpoon to one of the buildings.

Kevin walks over and sees Daria and Trent with the harpoon.

Kevin: Cool, harpoons!

Kevin takes out another one from the rack and exams it.

Kevin: (looking at the top of the harpoon) H'mm, there is some wire, that means that something had to be screwed on it. But what? 

Kevin starts to look around and finds a box of grenade heads. But as Kevin tries to screw one on, the fangs of the harpoon suddenly flip open, knocking the grenade out of his hands.

Kevin: Darn it, let's put those back into place.

After doing so Kevin finally manages to screw the grenade on. Not knowing what danger he has put him self in, Kevin tries to open the fangs again. Captain Picard walks by and sees this, he yells at Kevin and runs towards him and pushes him out of harm's way before the fangs flip open again.

Kevin: HEY!

The fangs flip open and the grenade explodes sending Kevin and Captain Picard into the water. After hearing the explosion the other members of the expedition rush over to see what happened.

First officer: Captain, what happened?

Picard: This knucklehead ignited the grenade of a "killer".

Kevin: No I wasn't, I just screwed on one of those (Pionts at the other grenades) and tried to open that umbrella mechanism.

Picard: You idiot, that is the way you ignite the explosive!

Kevin: (defensive) But Daria and that black hared guy with all the piercings were

fiddling around with one of those too.

Daria: Yes but ours was harmless, it lacked it's igniter.

Two days have past, the buildings are finally cleaned up and the crewmembers are settled in. The Lawndalians are taking turns on going out to sea to study a pod of bowheaded whales that are migrating. Daria and Jane are in a dinghy both in scuba diving suits when one huge bowhead swims up to them and looks curiously at the two.

Daria: Just look at that one, he must be the biggest one in the pod.

The whale rolls over exposing its white belly, a vaginal opening tells Daria that she had its sex wrong.

Daria: Correction SHE must be the biggest of her pod. 

Jane: I sometimes wonder what a whale sees if it looks at us humans.

Daria: This one doesn't seem intimidated by our presence, she appears to be curious.

The whale rolls over again and stares at the girls for a moment.

Jane: What is she up to?

The whale then swims up to the boat and gently nudges it with its snout.

Daria: I guess she is inviting us for a swim.

Jane: That will be a far better invitation then the one Brittany gave us for her party.

Daria: (Putting on her scuba diving gear) I'm going in.

Daria gently slides into the water and swims over to the whale. She touches it and surprisingly the whale reacts to her touch and turns towards her.

Daria: (Trough voice over) Wow, it felt my touch.

The whale then dives underneath Daria and pushes her on its back they both emerge before an astonished Jane who Quickly takes a picture.

Jane: This is amazing, if I hadn't taken the picture no one would have believed it.

Daria climbs on board again looking cheerful.

Daria: Whew that was fantastic, really a once in a lifetime experience.

Jane: (Like a little girl at a carnival) Myturn-myturn-myturn. 

Jane puts on her gear and dives in. The whale plays along with Jane and pushes her gently with its snout. Meanwhile back on the Polaris is a very worrying message reaching the crew. 

Marconist: Captain, this message came just in from Thule. (An American airforce base in Greenland.) There is a very severe storm heading our way.

Picard: Damn-it, it seems like winter is setting in early.

Jacinda: Does that mean that the expedition has to be called off early?

Picard: It normally would but it will take us two weeks to get back to Vancouver and a trip through an arctic storm would be too dangerous. So it would be better if we'd stay here and sit this one out.

First officer: But the bay is too shallow for our ship and if we stay out at sea the anchor chains could snap.

Picard: I guess that we have to take our chances, and if it works out the wrong way, may god help us.

Meanwhile back at the station are Kevin and Brittany looking for a site where they can begin their "study". They eventually end up in an old storage facility.

Brittany: Wow, look at this place.

They see a lot of old seal furs that the whalers left and a lot of bottles of the Scandinavian liquor "Akevitt".

Kevin: (taking out one bottle) I guess we just found the pleasure center.

Kevin opens up the bottle and takes a swig.

Kevin: (Backfiring) WHOAH! This is strong stuff. You should try it babe.

Brittany takes the bottle from him and takes a swig herself.

Brittany: (Tearing up) Gaaah! You weren't kidding.

Kevin: I should take this stuff to one of the football parties.

Brittany: (Getting tipsy) But first let's have a little party ourselves shall we?

Kevin: (Spooning Brittany's breasts) By all means.

They quickly lay down a few furs and continue their "study".

Meanwhile at the bay are all dinghies returning from their encounters with the whales, Trent, Tom and Mack are just shipping in when Daria and Jane arrive.

Jane: Guys you wouldn't believe me if I told you that Daria rode on the back of a bowhead.

Tom: You're right about that.

Jane: But these pictures I took prove it. 

Mack: Do you mean that she really…?

Daria: Yep, Amy let me ride her back.

Jane: "Amy"?

Daria: My aunt, she is the youngest sister of my mother and the only member of my family that I can get along with. I guess it would have been appropriate to name this whale after her.

Trent: Let me guess she has a life that is much like yours.

Daria: If there would be a union for misery chicks, she would have been the president.

Jane: Ah now I understand, she is an adult version of you, isn't she?

Daria: (Smirking her Mona Lisa smile) She is the living proof that my ethics aren't so bad.

Captain Picard speaks up to them.

Picard: (Loudly) May I have the attention of every one? Thule just told us that there is a big storm coming this way, the latter may last for several days so you are all ordered to the buildings where you're staying until the ordeal is through.

Jodie: I knew that something like this was coming up.

Jane: Hey that's all part of the adventure.

Mack: (To Trent) I guess that playing football is out of the Question.

Trent: Don't bet on that, the band has their equipment stored in the place where they would store the plane that would search the area for whales, it's big enough to play a super bowl in. 

Daria: At least that will keep us occupied while the storm passes.

The last preparations are made while the sky is already blackening.

Max: (To Trent) Just look at that man, this is scary.

Trent: We should write a song about this.

Jesse: (Free styling) And out came the storm.

Trent: (Joining in) Defying all means of a norm.

Jesse: The sky went all black.

Trent: When you came and stabbed my back.

Nick: (Starting a chorus) And the rain came falling when the end came calling.

Trent: Yeah man. Second verse, The thunder roared and the lightning flashed.

Jesse: When our love and our hate finally clashed.

Trent: The tidal wave will strike but I know when.

Jesse: It will flood my psyche when you will leave me again.

All: And the rain came falling when the end came calling.

Trent: This is brilliant, we've never made up a song this fast. 

Max: Let's get inside to work this one out.

The first raindrops are starting to fall when the band gets inside. Meanwhile in an other storage facility…

Brittany: (Giggling) Hey K, Kevyyy,,, It's sssstarting to rain.

Kevin: (While taking a big swig of akevitt) D,don't worry b,babe. I will be here to keep you warm.

Kevin sticks his hand between Brittany's legs causing her to yelp in pleasant surprise.

Kevin: (Lustfully) And I think that you don't need any r,r,r,r rain t, to get wet.

Brittany: Ooh, am I causing you a "stiff proposition"? (Gene Simmons slang for getting a boner.- w.j.)

Kevin: N,n,n,nevermind the weather, th, th, this study is far from over.

The storm is coming down in full effect while Kevin and Brittany create their own storm.

The hours pass as the members of the expedition are killing time in the buildings surrounding the whaling station.

Daria: Just look at that, this must be one of the worst storms I've ever encountered.

Jane: I hope this won't go on for too long.

Daria: (Suddenly panicked) JANE, LOOK!

Jane: OH NO, THE POLARIS!

The anchor chains of the icebreaker have snapped and the icebreaker is swept away by the enormous waves that take her up and toy with her as if it were a rubber ducky.

Picard: Oh Sh*t.

First officer: Oh man.

The whole expedition hurries out to see the drama. The Polaris is swept on its side and eventually capsizes, leaving all the crew in a horrified state. A big thunder clash seals their faith.

Brittany: (O.S.) Wow Kevyy that was a loud climax!

Kevin: (O.S.) Aaaww Babe. 

The storm went on for another two days and when the last cloud went away the expedition took note of the damage. The Polaris is still floating upside-down just out of the bay.

Trent: (To Captain Picard) I guess this is serious, there is certainly no chance into retrieving anything useful from your ship.

Picard: Yes, we are stuck, we have no way of contacting anyone and the next expedition is due in about six months when the whales are coming back from their migration. And we haven't got a vessel that can travel far enough to get help from arctic fishermen or military ships in the area.

Trent: Wait a minute, maybe we do…

Picard: What are you talking about?

Trent: The harpooning ships, three of them are still floating. If we can get their engines back in working order we can set out and search for help.

Picard: Yes that can be done, you are brilliant.

Trent: One of my band mates is a car mechanic his know-how of engines will come in handy.

Picard: And one of my officers worked on a shipyard he can use his experience into re-using parts of the ones that aren't seaworthy anymore.

Trent and Captain Picard gather everyone and set out their plan to restore two of the ships in working order. 

Daria's journal documents the first day.

"Noon, Thursday July the second. Started work on constructing a dock, Jesse is positive on restoring the engines of two of the ships in working order."

One week has past the expedition has used concrete blocks of the slaughter deck as dam doors to keep water from flowing into the harbor.

Daria's journal: "13.00 h. Friday July the tenth, we have restored a crane back to working action and used it to built a dam in order to lay the harbor dry. A pump we've manage to retrieve from the Polaris is currently draining out the harbor."

Another few days pass.

Daria's journal: "14.00 h. Sunday the twelve of July, A clear inspection of the three ships has shown us that only one can be restored to seaworthiness. We can use the other two for spare parts, it is all or nothing and we are using what we can use. Curiously of all the people working, Trent is working the hardest, when one of us can't work because of an injury or is needed some where else Trent is always there to take his or her place" 

A month passes…

Daria's journal: "15.00 h. Thursday August the tenth, our food supplies are running out so we have no choice but to go out hunting. Jane and I were out today to gather eggs from the Stern colonies while Jodie and Brittany went out fishing, the material the whalers left behind is really living up to its potential in this situation."

Jesse and the engineers from the Polaris are working franticly on the engines of the ship while others are restoring the hull to seaworthiness. Jane (Who's hair has grown Quite a bit) and Daria are sneaking up upon a flock of polar geese and capturing them using a fishing net.

Another two weeks pass…

Daria's journal: "Noon Wednesday august the twenty second. The work on the boat is finished. We used the explosives to blow the dam apart and flood the harbor. The boat is indeed seaworthy. Trent and the Captain have put a crew together to pilot this vessel on it's first journey for help."

Kevin walks over to Trent being very curious about the way of "studying" that he and Daria did.

Kevin: Say Trent, you and Daria "studied" didn't you?

Trent: Yeah, what's up with that?

Kevin: Oh nothing I was just curious. What is she like?

Trent: She is very patient, always lets me take my time and never rushes.

Kevin: Wow, you are one lucky guy.

Trent: (Confused) Whatever.

Trent and the rest of mystic spiral and the majority of the crew members of the Polaris are readying the former whaler for its maiden journey, and with high hopes of the people they leave behind, the boat leaves…

Jane: I hope they find some help, the situation is becoming critical.

Daria: Not to mention the worries our parents might have.

Meanwhile in Lawndale… the Morgendorffers are returning home.

Helen: (Downbeat) Mortgage, sweet mortgage.

Quinn: (Also) Yeah, good to be home.

Jake: I guess Daria is already home, she should have come home last week.

Helen: I guess she's at Jane's, I'll better call to tell her that we're home again.

Amanda Lane answers the phone.

Amanda: Hello… Oh hi Helen, are Janey and Trent at your place?

Helen: I was about to ask you if Daria were at yours.

Amanda: They should have been back a week ago and I returned from New Mexico just yesterday, so I figured that they were at your place.

Helen: That's strange, maybe they are at their friend's house, I'll try the Landons.

Amanda: O.k. I'll try Moreno's.

Michelle: Hello? Ah Helen Morgendorffer, is Jodie at your place?

Danny: Moreno's garage. Oh hi Mrs. Lane, is Jesse at your place? 

Helen and Amanda are starting to get panicked, where are the kids?

Two days later at the whaling station, the boat still hasn't returned and the weather is worsening. Jane and Daria are constantly on the look out for any signs of life. Jodie and Brittany are out hunting and the rest of the expedition members are trying their best to finish their study of the whales.

Jane: Another day, another empty sea.

Daria: This is the first time in my whole life that I really felt miserable. I'm going back to our building to write in my journal.

Jane: I'm coming with you, I could really use something to eat.

Daria: I'm craving my dad's kitchen sink stew.

Jane: My Polar geese stew will be second best to that.

Kevin sneaks up to them and grins, the coast is clear. He rushes back to the storage facility grabs a bottle of akevitt, takes a swig and starts to look with eyes filled with pure lust. He then takes out a slaying knife and a seal hunting bat and makes his way to the building where Daria and Jane are staying. 

Daria: I just keep saying to myself that they will return.

Jane: In this type of situation I don't mind you being shipper.

There is a knock on the door.

Jane: I'll get it… (She sees Kevin standing there with the bat in his hands) Kevin, what are you OOWWH!

Daria: Jane?

Daria turns towards the door to see Jane being clubbed by the bat lying face down in a pool of blood.

Daria: JANE!

And Kevin strikes again, he lounges toward Daria with his knife slicing her face. Daria: AAAGH MY EYE, OH GOD MY EYE! 

Daria screams and tries to flea but Kevin grabs her and laughs.

Kevin: Ooh your beau told me about your way of "studying" and I felt the urge of trying.

Daria: (Knowing what kind of activity Kevin means with the word "study".) Oh God no…

Kevin smacks her and drives her onto her bed and starts to undress her, Daria is too weak to put up a struggle.

Daria: (Weakly) Oh my eye…

Kevin: What, did I hurt you, here this will make you feel better.

Kevin shoves the bottle of akevitt into Daria's mouth forcing her to drink it.

Daria is starting to loose conscience due to blood loss and the strong liquor as Kevin is trying to take off her brazier. But suddenly a male voice calls out to him.

Voice: YOU LEAVE HER ALONE THOMPSON!

Kevin turns around and sees Trent standing in the door way along with a couple of American Navy soldiers.

Kevin: Well, you are just in time to see the study that I was going to start with Daria.

Trent: And Mack told me what kind of activity your "studies" involve.

The Soldiers seize Kevin while a medic takes a look at Jane. Daria ignoring the fact that she's almost naked runs up to Trent and embraces him.

Trent: Oh Daria, what has he done to you and Janey.

Medic: Your sister will be ok mister Lane she only has a big scratch in her forehead that will heal, but this cut on Ms. Morgendorffer's face is far more serious, it needs to be stitched.

Daria: Just do it.

As they head out of the house Daria sees a big submarine lying in the bay as well as the whaler but the blood loss has taken its toll. 

Daria: Great we're saved… I…think…I'm…gonna…pass…out…for…a…while…

Medic: Quick get her in the medical office!

Kevin is taken out and is carried away by two soldiers, Brittany walks up and kicks him in the crotch.

Kevin: (Drunk out of his mind) What did I do?

Jodie: You brought dishonor and shame to LLLLLAAAWWWNDALLLLEEE High.

Kevin: Oh, I knew that.

Mack: You idiot.

A few days later in the Morgendorffer household…

Helen: (On the telephone) JAKE, QUINN THEY'VE FOUND DARIA.

Jake: What happened?

Helen tells the whole story and ads that the U.S.S. Sea wolf submarine is bringing them home again.

Helen: They will arrive in New York harbor this weekend. 

Jake: Let's go there to retrieve her.

Helen: I'd better call Amanda Lane and Michelle Landon first, they'll be happy to hear that their children are safe.

Meanwhile at the Sea wolfs medical facility…

Daria: Will I ever be able to see through my left eye again doctor?

Medic: I wish that I could say yes Daria but Thompson Did severe damage to your left eye that will leave you blind and scarred for the rest of your life.

Daria: At least I still have my right eye.

Jane: (Her head bandaged up) And Trent still has eyes for you.

Daria: Damn it, I can't give you an evil look anymore. Care to take a check?

Jane: Only if you have two forms of I.D. 

Jodie and Mack walk in.

Jodie: how are you Daria?

Daria: My left eye will be blind for the rest of my life and I endured the worst possible humiliation but other then that everything is just fine.

Mack: I'm sure you're better off then Kevin, from what I heard he will have to go to jail and will be expelled from the team and Brittany spent the whole trip just shouting at him. 

Trent comes in.

Trent: Daria, I have something to confess I'm partly the blame for what Kevin did to you.

Daria: Really, but how?

Trent: Before we set out he asked me about our studies we did on whales and I told him about you being patient and letting me take my time.

Daria: Trent, it wasn't your fault, Kevin uses a different language even though he appears to be speaking English. Despite what you said to him I would never hold it against you.

Trent: Thank you. (He leans over and kisses her.)

Daria: But please shave before you kiss me again.

Trent: What? 

He walks over to a mirror and looks in astonishment at the Buckaneer staring back at him. 

Trent: Man, in all those time we've spent there I never took the time to look in the mirror.

Mack: (Stroking his chin) Hey man, me too!

Jodie: (Stroking Mack's beard) I don't mind, You are looking smooth.

Jane: Even us girls have changed, I saw Daria lifting two harpoons all at once.

Daria lifts up her arms and looks at them, they are much more muscular then they were before.

Daria: Well I'll be damned Jane, you're right.

Jodie: Michael, allow me to try something.

Mack: Go ahead.

Jodie grabs Mack by his hips and lifts him.

Mack: Whoa, easy there Jodie.

Jodie: You were always able to lift me, now I can finally lift you too.

Medic: Your conditions are on a very good level, not unlike professional athletes.

Trent: (To Mack) Well, that proves that you were right about one thing, we are top athletes after all.

Mack: Maybe I can talk Ms. Li into sending the football team to the station in order to get them in shape for the next season.

Trent: Hey man that reminds me, you still have to show me some moves.

Mack: Tell you what, when we get home you'll teach me how to play guitar and I'll let you in on a field practice.

Trent: You got yourself a deal, man.

New York harbor Saturday morning, the U.S.S. Seawolf enters the Harbor which is full of people including the Lanes, the Morgendorffers, The Landons, the Mackenzie's, the Taylors and the Thompsons.

Vincent Lane: Jane, Trent.

Amanda: We're so glad you're back home.

Jane: Mom, Dad, we are glad to be home.

Mack rushes over to his parents

Mr. Mackenzie: Michael Jordan, boy you have changed.

Mack: In more then one way dad, I don't mind it anymore if you call me Michael Jordan, in fact I'm proud to be named after him.

Mr. Mackenzie: (Laughing) I'm glad that you finally forgave me. (They hug) and I like your new look.

Mack: Hey man, I'm proud of my beard. Say dad, would you mind if I would start a singing career alongside my football career?

Mr. Mackenzie: Of course I wouldn't, as long as you're singing Barry White tunes.

Mack: (Singing) My darling I, I can't get enough of your love baby.

Michelle: JODIE, oh my dear I was so worried!

Jodie: And I missed you too mom.

Andrew: I'm glad you're back, now you can finally start working on your…

But Jodie grabs her father and lifts him up.

Andrew: HEEEYYY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Jodie: DAD, the first thing I will do when I get home is rest, my academic scores can wait! 

Jodie throws her father on her shoulder and carries him away, leaving Michelle and Rachel smiling.

Helen rushes over to Daria and looks in horror as she sees the scar that is running up from her eyebrow down to her cheek. 

Daria: Hi mom, glad to see you too.

Helen: What happened to your face?

Daria: Kevin happened, He tried to rape me and slashed me with a knife, It looks worse then it actually is. But my left eye will be blind for the rest of my life.

Douglas Thompson rushes over.

Doug: He did what?

Daria: (Bitter) He tried to rape me Mr. Thompson.

Charlene: Oh my, how could he?

Daria: A misinturpretation of the word "study" and a bottle of Scandinavian liquor did the job. He is currently in custody with the military police. 

Charlene: I'm so sorry, if there is anything you'll need from us, just tell us.

Helen: We will Charlene.

Doug and Charlene are walking towards the submarine to see their son.

Daria: Mr. and Mrs. Thompson?

Doug: Yes Daria?

Daria: (Smiling) Thank you.

Charlene: (Relieved) You're welcome Daria.

Helen: Are you sure you don't need counceling?

Daria: Mom, I found something in Greenland that cures all my ales.

Trent walks over and kisses her.

Daria: True love.

EPILOGUE

Kevin Thompson was found guilty of attempted manslaughter and was send to two years in state prison.

Michael Jordan Mackenzie singed a contract with Motown records and is doing really well in the R&B charts.

Trent Lane joined the Navy and is working on the aircraft carrier "Enterprise".

Daria never got her full eyesight back and is currently at work in a home for Badsighted people.

Jane's pictures and paintings were eventually displayed on an art exibition.

Captain Picard stayed on duty as the commanding officer of a new Icebreaker called "North star" and had heavier anchor chains installed.

THE END

   [1]: mailto:wo.jaegers@planet.nl



End file.
